


Valentine's Day - Santos Style

by RainbowSeverus



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSeverus/pseuds/RainbowSeverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS NOT A BABE! This is not a Cupcake. This is a one-shot Tart story. Les gives in to his feelings and decides it's time for a change in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day - Santos Style

LPOV

My name is Lester Santos and I am head over heels in love with my best friend, Stephanie Plum. I have been for over two years now, ever since I first met her at a "cleaning job" with Ranger, Tank, and Bobby.   
Her skittish attitude with the underlying bravado had me intrigued. And the look on her lovely face when Tank threw that crack head out of a 3rd story window, was priceless! The shock, then obvious relief when she found out he landed on the fire escape, truly astonishing.  
Let me tell you a little about our "Bombshell Bounty Hunter". She is up to my armpits in height, has the most beautiful ocean blue eyes, the kind of unruly curly brown hair that you want to run you fingers through for eternity, and she loves to eat.  
Of course all of us guys at Rangeman Inc. can barely stand to be around her when she does eat; you see she moans through every bite. It is sheer torture to us, but she doesn't even realize she does it. That's what makes it so cute and endearing. But still makes our cargos tighter none the less.  
She loves dessert, has a keen sense of danger; she calls it her "spidey sense", and she always gets her man as a BEA. Put all of this in one little spunky package and it's enough to make me, a long time bachelor and player extraordinaire, fall helplessly in love. To the point that I want to burn my little black book and make her mine forever.  
Hence my dilemma. I don't know how to tell her how I feel. How do you tell your best friend and closest confidant that you love her and want to hang up your player shoes just for the chance to make her yours.  
I'm sitting here in my office at Rangeman at my desk absorbed in my thoughts when there is a knock at my door.  
"Yea." I say loudly to the closed door.  
I opens to reveal Hal with the daily delivery of our individual mail.  
"Not much today Sir, just this one envelope." He tells me.  
He then hands me a 8 x 10 manila envelope. I look at the return address and know what it holds.  
"Thanks Hal." I respond as he turns and exits my office, closing the door behind him.  
I open the envelope hoping that what's inside holds the answers to what I had been pondering a few minutes before. I take out the periodical inside.  
I'm glad that it is delivered in a plain brown envelope, because if any of the other guys here at work ever laid eyes on this issue of "Cosmo" in my hands, I would take ribbing for months to come.  
The cover articles don't seem to hold any answers for me, so I slowly thumb through the pages hoping that something else will. I get mid-way through the magazine when an ad catches my eye.  
It's nearing Valentine's Day, so there are ads for gourmet chocolates, flowers, and tons of jewelry stores represented. But this one has me interested.   
It's an advertisement for a "singing telegram" business. Now I don't think I would actually buy one of their services, but it does have ideas swirling around in my head. I can see myself showing up at Steph's door in a cute costume, singing from my heart, and bearing gifts. Hmmmmmm ..... this just may work. All women love the romantic side of their man, this plan is fool-proof.  
I take out a legal pad and start making notes on what I need to do and get to pull this plan off .............  
\-- my CD player radio for the music (I know just the song too)  
\-- two dozen red roses (red stand for love and passion right?)  
\-- the perfect piece of jewelry (a 1 carat diamond solitaire necklace)  
\-- the perfect G-string (have to go to "Pleasure Treasures" to find that)  
\-- a box of Chocolate Juniors Tastey Cakes (Steph's favorite is chocolate ...... I think)  
I have to get started on this right away, I only have 3 days to pull it off. It's already February 11th. I know I can handle the pressure though. It's for my "Beautiful", I can do anything for her. I would do anything for her. I tuck my list into my pocket and get back to work.

3 days later - February 14th

It's lunch time so I walk into the break room to get myself a sandwich and a bottle of water. I am happy to see Steph is there and is just finishing up her own lunch. I walk over and lay on the Santos charm.  
"Hey Beautiful, Happy Valentine's Day, I bet you have plans to go out tonight. Who's the lucky guy?"  
She looks up at me and laughs that cute little giggle of hers.  
"No plans tonight Les, just hanging around my apartment. You know I dumped Joe's cheating ass months ago and your aggravating cousin is in the wind again. But we did have a talk before he left. He is still sticking to his no relationship policy, so we're just friends now. So once again, I am alone for the day of lovers." She exhales on a sigh.  
"Sorry to hear that. None of the guys attempted to sweep you off your feet then?"  
"No, I think they're all still cautious, thinking Ranger and I still have something. Lord knows they all know about my big blow out break-up fight with Morelli."  
"I still can't believe not one of them asked you out. They all know how much you love to dance."  
"Yea, like I said, they're probably still scared to approach me because of Ranger."  
"So you're just going to veg out in front of the TV?"  
"Yepp, probably break out the old "Ghostbuster" DVD and let Dan, Bill, and Harold be my only dates. OH, and Ben and Jerry too, for comfort of course." She grins as she gets up from the table and heads toward the door. "I'll see you later Les, duty calls." She says as she leans down and kisses my cheek.  
"You got it Beautiful." I tell her in return.  
After she is gone, the thoughts of my plan to woo her come into my head. I'll do it tonight while she's alone. I still can't believe that none of the other guys have thought about asking her out. They all are at least half in love with her too.  
As I finish my lunch, I go through my mental inventory for tonight. Seeing that I haven't forgotten anything, I head back to my desk.  
Four hours later I am in my apartment on 4 getting ready for operation "Woo Beautiful".   
I shower, towel off, and shave. I mousse my hair up so it's standing in perfect blonde spikes, looking slightly mussed. I then pull on the special G-string that I found at "Pleasure Treasures" just like I knew I would.  
I pick up my CD player, disc set to go, pull on my black trench coat and lock up behind myself.  
I make my way to the garage level and to my red Mustang GT. I slide myself behind the wheel and look over to the passenger seat. The crystal vase of roses is sitting on the floorboard with the black velvet jewelry box nestled between the blooms. The box of Tastey Cakes is on the seat. I add the CD player to the seat beside the cakes and crank the engine over.  
I am in the parking lot of Steph's apartment building minutes later. I climb out of the car. I reach down to pick up the radio, then tuck the box of Tastey Cakes under the same arm. I then use my other arm to lift and carry the flowers.  
I make my way to the elevator and up to the 2nd floor, then down to Steph's door. I put the radio, flowers, and cakes down long enough to shed my trench coat.  
I bend over to turn the music on, my signature song of LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It" starts playing. I then pick up the flowers and cakes again. I take a deep breath and knock loudly on her door.

SPOV

I really thought I was going to be alone tonight, but my Grandma Mazur stopped by to visit me after leaving Mrs. Ricci's viewing at Stiva's. I love my Grandma, I swear I do, but her and these old biddies are getting on my nerves at the moment.  
They're talking about some old codger at the viewing that, and I quote, "might still have some pep left in him". Good grief.   
"Well you never know if a man is worth a tumble or not." Grandma tells the others.  
I just shake my head and sigh. She's making me think of the hotties I work with. Since when did I call my Merry Men "hotties"? Drool-worthy, pant-enducing, buff, and pantie-ruining yes, but I have never called them "hotties". That's what Grandma calls them. Sigh.  
"OK baby granddaughter here looks like she's getting tired. I guess we should get on home now."  
"If you think so Grandma. Now that you mention it, I am getting a little sleepy." I utter while doing an internal happy dance.  
I walk them all over to the door. As I get a few feet away I hear music coming from the hallway. Then I jump when there is a loud knock on my door.  
"I wonder who that could be." I say aloud as I look out the peephole and see Les' green eyes shining back at me. I grin as I wonder what on Earth he is doing here.  
"It's Lester, my co-worker. I wonder what he wants." I tell the ladies as I turn back to look at them. I notice Grandma has her cell phone out and is texting feverishly.  
I open the door wide and my jaw hits the floor!  
Lester is standing on the other side of the doorway holding a vase full of roses and a box of Tastey Cakes. He is wearing a pink G-string with red hearts all over it and he is thrusting his hips out as he sings at the top of his lungs.  
"Beautiful-llllll ....... I love you-uuuuuu ....... will you please go out with me-eeeeeee? And be mine for all the world to see?"  
I am utterly gobsmacked! I am stunned beyond words. I don't know if it is his horrible voice or the fact that he is practically naked on my door step, look hotter than a man should have a right to.  
I am brought out of my stupor by Grandma's giggles and her laughing voice.  
"Dang! Now that's a delivery I wouldn't mind getting!"  
Grandma's voice seems to have put a freezing spell on Lester too. He stops mid-wiggle and promptly turns 3 different shades of red.  
His eyes widen in horror when he notices Grandma and her friends.  
"I ..... uh ....... oh shit." He stutters.  
He then swiftly bends over and picks up a black coat lying on the hallway floor. He quickly turns around a shoves himself into it.  
"Grandma, you and the ladies should go home now. I think Lester and I need to have a long talk."  
She agrees and they all make their way to the elevator and out of sight when the elevator doors close behind them.  
I look up at Les and move to the side so he can come into my apartment. He gathers up his things and follows me inside. I close and lock the door behind us.  
"Lester Santos, what in the world are you doing?"  
He looks sheepishly down at his bare feet and sighs softly, . Could the famous Lester Santos, well-known player actually be nervous? No way!?  
"Lester, talk to me please. What's going on?" I speak tenderly.  
He finally looks back up at me and grins just a tiny bit.  
"Weren't you listening to my song? Not the one that was playing, the one I was singing?" He asks quietly.  
"No, sorry, I was too busy looking at your barely covered, gorgeous body to tell you the truth." I tell him.  
His slight grin turns to a true wolf-grin, his green eyes sparkling with laughter as he answers.  
"Good to know, Beautiful."  
"Seriously Les, what were you saying? Please tell me."  
He places his hands on either side of my face as he pours his heart and soul out to me.  
"I said I love you Beautiful, not like a best friend or even a brother would. You hold my heart in you pretty little hands. I said I wanted to be with you, to date you, sweep you off of your feet. Please go out with me Stephanie? Please say that you want to be with me too."  
He has tears in his emerald green eyes by the time he is done speaking. Once again I am awestruck. Lester wants me in a relationship? Wants to date me? I am truly floored by his confession.  
"Wow." I utter softly.  
"Wait, I almost forgot." He says as he reaches behind him and starts handing me the gifts he was holding out in the hall. First he hands me the box of Chocolate Tastey Cakes, my favorite; then the vase full of red roses, and last he pulls a slim black velvet box out from between the blooms of the roses.  
"What's this?" I ask him timidly.  
"Open it and find out."  
I lift the lid on the box and peer inside. Sitting in the box is a beautiful diamond necklace. It is a single carat sized round stone on a delicate gold chain.  
"It's beautiful Les." I choke through my tears.  
"Happy Valentines Day Stephanie. Now will you answer my previous question please?"  
"What?? Oh, that. I don't know what to say Les. We've been working so close together lately and I admit my feelings for you have grown. I can't say that I'm in love with you. But I would like to see where things could go from here. So yes, I'll go out with you." I smile brightly up at him.  
Lester chooses not to respond with words. He picks me up in his arms and twirls me around. When the world stops spinning, or at least we do, Les looks down into my eyes. His eyes are shining bright green and full of love and devotion. He licks his lips and then starts to speak.  
"I love you Steph. You have just made me the happiest man in the world. We can go as fast or as slow as you want. It's all up to you. But I have to ask you ........ may I kiss you? Please?" I can only nod my head at him.  
He then brings his face and lips closer to mine, inch by inch, torturing me.   
"Just kiss me Les." I demand.  
He chuckles and then proceeds to lay the sweetest, most tender kiss ever on my lips. After a bit, his tongue slips out to trace the seam of my lips, seeking entrance into my mouth. I quickly oblige. When we are forced to come up for oxygen, Les sighs heavily and rests his forehead on mine.  
"I really don't want to leave you right now, but I promised to take things slow, so I will. Lock up behind me please. Not for much good it will do though, any six year old can pick that lock of yours."  
I sigh knowing he is absolutely right. I walk him to the door reminding him to pick up his radio on the way out.  
He turns back to me as he reaches the doorway. He leans down to press another gentle kiss or two on my lips before he leaves. His last words as he head for the elevator are "I'll call you later with the details of our date. I have to talk to Tank about my schedule first."  
"OK." I say to his retreating back.  
I walk back in my apartment, making sure to lock up so Les will be happy. I'm happy too, this could be the start of something wonderful.

EPOV

My friend Hazel just dropped me off back at Frank and Helen's. I didn't want to leave my baby granddaughter's place. I could have looked at that hottie all night. She is so lucky to work around all that beef cake all day. I giggle to myself as I think about him dancing around in those tiny pink heart panties.  
And I smile broadly, just think I got all of that hot show on film. I was texting my other friend Estelle when Stephanie opened the door to that hunk. I quickly started my phone's video camera and recorded the event for prosperity.  
I think I'll upload the video to youtube. The ladies at the "Clip and Curl" would love to see this too. And I'll email it to Stephanie's work email address too. She'll love it.  
I make my way to my room and my computer and get started with my work. I'm done in no time at all.

The next morning at Rangeman  
SPOV

I arrive at Rangeman a little earlier than usual. I am excited to see Les again and talk to him about if he wants to tell the rest of the guys about us.  
I sit down at my cubby and boot my computer up. I open my Rangeman email program first to see what business is new. I notice an email from Grandma's personal email account that is addressed to everyone at Rangeman, every office, every city. She must have done that by mistake. Oh well.  
I click to open it up and see that it is a link to a video on youtube. This should be interesting I think to myself as I wait for it to load.  
Once I hear the music, my eyes go wide in shock. She didn't! I watch the video play and groan. Yes she did!! Oh my God, Les is going to kill me when he finds out that not only did she tape him last night, but she uploaded it to youtube, then sent it to all our coworkers. Shit, shit, shit!  
"I hear my song Beautiful. That song is a great way to start the day isn't it?"  
I hear Les say as he walks toward my cubby. I quickly close the offending box and look up to his smiling face.  
"Yes I was thinking of you." I smile back up at him.  
He then leans down and plants a soft, sweet kiss to my lips.  
"We have a meeting in 10. Don't be late Beautiful." Les teases as he walks away.  
Crap what am I going to do now? I pick my feet up and shuffle over to the large conference room for the 9 a.m. meeting.  
When I arrive, most of Rangeman is already there. It's a sea of black covered muscles. I never said it was a hard ship to work here.  
When everyone is seated, Tank takes over and starts the meeting.  
"First order of business today is an email we all received this morning. Little Girl, what do you know about this?"  
"Ummmmmm ....... " I try to speak, but can't, so Tank continues.  
"Well, it was a very interesting video. Hector, lower the lights and start it up."  
The large TV in the front of the room starts playing the video that I just watched at my desk minutes before. The whole flipping thing that Grandma recorded last night, and now the whole office is watching Les shake his ass in pink panties while singing at the top of his voice.  
I groan and hide my face in my hands with my head down on the conference room table. I feel more like I should retreat and hide under the table.  
I risk a glance up when I hear the whole room erupt in laughter. Les is sitting beside me looking oblivious with his blank face down. I am startled by his voice.  
"What? What's the big deal? I look good shaking my ass like that, better than most of you would."  
I can't help the snort/giggle that escapes my throat.  
"Nice pink panties there Santos." Cal jokes.  
"Hey you know what I always say. If you got it, use it. I got the Santos charm, so I flaunted it. It got me the girl in the end, didn't it?" Les says as he wiggles his eyebrows in true Lester Santos fashion.  
I give all the guys in the room a full blown smile at that, my blue eyes sparkling with mischief as I announce to the room at large.  
"He is sexy and he knows it! And yes, he's mine!" ########


End file.
